


on an island in the sun, we’ll be playing & having fun

by FrushCrush



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (probably don't read this if you haven't finished the game?), Dangancosplayers Secret Santa 2019, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Off-Brand Merchandise, Sleepovers, Usami & Chiaki have their memories of SDR2, Usami and Class 77-B have a good time, spoilers for sdr2, you know how in school your class could win a pizza party or something? it’s like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrushCrush/pseuds/FrushCrush
Summary: After a long day of gathering materials, Class 77-B tries to unwind. Unfortunately for them, Usami has other ideas.
Relationships: Usami | Monomi & Class 77-B, Usami | Monomi & Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	on an island in the sun, we’ll be playing & having fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Toony, I hope this is okay! I really like Usami as well – she's an anxious mess who is trying her best, which is a mood. I figured Island Mode lets her be a teacher in a relatively safe environment, haha. Hopefully it isn't too obvious that I rarely write fluff? Anyways, Happy Holidays!
> 
> Title is from ‘Island in the Sun’ by Weezer, which is _absolutely_ an Island Mode bop.

‘Great job everybody! Looks like you’ve been eating your Wheaties – all your chores have been taken care of in record time!’ Usami twirled on her tiptoes, willing small hearts and sparkles to fly freely from her magic stick.

A wave of dull groans came from the clump of students before her, a few of which were clinging onto each other as if it was necessary to their survival. Kazuichi dramatically sobbed, his coveralls even grimier than usual from cleaning up the ducts of the hotel’s pool. Once the complaints began to subside, a small yawn broke through the quieting murmurs.

‘Does that mean...’ Chiaki began, ‘we can take tomorrow off?’

‘Huh?!’ Usami suddenly stopped spinning, tottering side to side before landing flat on her tummy. ‘Take tomorrow off?!’

‘Well... Usually when students do a good job with something, they get a reward. ...I think.’ She walked over to where Usami was still flailing and helped her to her feet. ‘It’d probably help us bond better as a class, too.’ The other students nodded vigorously in agreement, desperate for any sort of break.

The bunny brought a rounded paw to her face, tapping one of her plump cheeks in thought. After a few agonizingly slow moments, she stood up tall and puffed out her chest. ‘Chiaki is right! Your teacher has been so blinded by your productivity that she forgot that her students need to practice self-care!’ Usami dug into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a stack of Trip Tickets. ‘Please accept these as a token of my appreciation for all the hard work you do!’

‘Usami, I don’t think–’

‘ _OUTTA MY WAY YOU BUMPKINS, I NEED THOSE TICKETS!_ ’ Teruteru launched himself into the air, a trail of blood streaming behind him as he made a beeline for their tiny teacher.

She was barely able to let out a shriek before she was tackled to the ground, unleashing a frenzy of overzealous teens. Dizzy from the second fall that day, it took far too long to realize the loud squeaks invading her ears were caused by Ibuki’s horns digging into her tushy. Stricken by horror, Usami felt her eyes roll back before closing against her will.

* * *

When she awoke, the sun was already beginning to set, the calm waters basked in orange light. All the students had cleared out, save for one; a shadowy figure leaned back against a palm tree before slipping a Game Girl Advance into her bag.

‘Oh, you’re awake,’ Chiaki stated. ‘I’m sorry things got out of hand earlier.’

Usami sat up cautiously, already feeling a large bump on the back of her head. ‘It’s alright! I didn’t realize what a commotion some silly little tickets would cause.’ She scooted closer to the girl and settled against her arm. ‘What happened?’

‘Well... After you passed out, Nekomaru and Byakuya took charge and started separating everyone so the fighting would stop. Then, Mahiru gathered up all the tickets and divided them equally among the class so it’d be fair,’ Chiaki recalled. ‘Right now though, Teruteru is making apology pizza for everyone and somebody said something about having a party later tonight...I think.’

Usami jumped straight up, panic starting to set in. ‘A _party_?! Nonono, they _can’t_ throw a party!’

‘Why not? Monokuma doesn’t exist in this timeline, remember?’

She rung her paws together, the fluff inside starting to clump uncomfortably. ‘Students _died_ last time there was a party! I _have_ to stop it from happening again!’

Gently, Chiaki placed one of her hands on Usami’s shoulder. ‘They’ll be fine, Usami. Really. You’ve said it yourself, they’re _really_ getting along this time. Even Nagito is having healthy interactions with people lately. I’ve been able to keep an eye on everyone during assignments and I honestly don’t detect any signs of the virus coming back.’

Sighing, Usami slumped back against Chiaki’s arm. ‘I guess... I guess one _teeny_ little party wouldn’t hurt.’

Chiaki smiled softly. ‘Thanks, Usami. It really means a lot to them.’

‘Does it mean a lot to you, too?’

‘Of course. They’re my classmates, after all.’ Chiaki watched the sun dip below the horizon, trying not to let her sadness show. She suspected that it was still obvious, however. Usami was programmed to know those sorts of things – she was, too. ‘We should join them at the restaurant soon.’

* * *

Mahiru perked up. ‘Hey, Chaiki and Usami are back!’

‘U-um, do you need any medication? Your head looks injured,’ Mikan asked, already checking her apron pocket for painkillers.

‘She’ll be fine,’ Chiaki answered. ‘Her stuffing is just a little...misshapen right now.’

Byakuya looked up from his pizza and gave them an uncharacteristically genuine smile. Usami squeezed her paw against Chiaki’s hand, trying to wipe the bad memories from her data and feeling the squeeze returned reassuringly.

‘I’m so glad to see you all again!’ she exclaimed. ‘Chiaki says that you’re planning on having a party tonight, and I just wanted to let everyone know that it’s A-OK with me!’

‘Great! I’ve never been invited to a sleepover before, so I’m glad we can all have one together...’ Nagito commented, looking down at his half-eaten slice in awe.

‘H-wah-wah-wah- _WHAT_?!’ Usami climbed her way onto one of the tables, accidentally kicking over a tower of dishes Akane had emptied. ‘I never agreed to any sleepovers!’

‘What’s the big deal, teach?’ Fuyuhiko asked, crossing his legs atop an empty chair. ‘Hope’s Peak is supposed to be a boarding school, right? That shit’s basically _already_ a sleepover.’

She waved her arms wildly over her head, cartoonish squeaking accompanying every motion. ‘I will _not_ allow it! This may be a Heart-Throbbing School Trip, but that doesn’t mean you can stay up late and...a-and...’ She covered her mouth, muffling her next few words so that she wouldn’t sully their ears with such vulgarity. ‘You’d become too exhausted and would need to rest for a _full day_!’

‘...Hey, Usami?’

Usami turned to find Chiaki still standing nearby, looking to be deep in thought. ‘Y-yes?’

‘Hmm... What if we invited you to the sleepover...as a chaperone? That way, you could make sure nothing like that happens.’ She turned to Byakuya, trying to find another voice of reason among her classmates.

‘Yes,’ he agreed, ‘I too think that would be a good idea. In the event that a natural disaster or some kind of power outage occurred, we’d all be able to stick together rather than have to go about the island to find you.’ A few others nodded as well, realizing that this was their only chance of getting approval.

‘Well...’ Usami shuffled her feet before lowering herself to stand back on the floor. ‘I think that’d be okay.’

* * *

Usami watched the girl readjust her t-shirt, the faded Ms. Nom-Man graphic fluttering as if her mouth was trying to eat one of the bundles of cherries nearby. ‘Do I look...okay?’

‘You look great!’ Usami replied cheerfully, waving her fabric-covered paws in a frenzy. ‘However, I think these clothes might be too big for me!’

Chaiki leaned down to help her roll up her sleeves. ‘I found this onesie at the market, but the doll it was for was probably a little bigger than you.’ She stood back up after readjusting the red bow on Usami’s head, admiring her handiwork. ‘Either way, I think Hey Hey Kitty suits you.’

Usami waddled over to the mirror, taking in the plush white jumpsuit she wore. A small giggle escaped Chiaki’s lips before she scooped Usami up into her arms.

‘Ready to go?’

‘Yes! Let’s go, Chiaki – our friends are waiting for us!’


End file.
